


【博君一肖】谁还没有土肥圆的时候 3

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 32





	【博君一肖】谁还没有土肥圆的时候 3

“唔........”肖战整个人都软塌塌的，根本没听出危险的气息，“可、可是电话.....”

还没等肖战说完，王一博就松开手把他翻了个身，手里的鞭子一甩便精准地咬到了屁股上。

“啊！”肖战被抽到了墙上，屁股上传来火辣辣的疼痛，一下捂住身后，大吼王一博，“你干嘛啊！”

看起来气势汹汹，听上去却更像是撒娇，甚至和视频里亲耳朵那里有种异曲同工的感觉。

王一博没来由的妒忌，竟然有人比自己先听到肖战这种声音。

“脱裤子，撑过去。”王一博用鞭子点点肖战背到身后的小手。

“我不！”小兔子借着酒劲小脾气就上来了。

行啊，喝了酒还挺硬气。

王一博也不废话，抓了人的手就把人夹在腋下，三两下扒了人的休闲裤。

肖战张牙舞爪地扑腾也没用。

小屁股露了出来，上面只有一道浅红色的鞭痕，裤子还是抵挡住了不少威力。

王一博单手绕了饶鞭子，调整到合适的长度，对着眼下的小屁股就抽了上去。

“啪！”

“呜啊！”肖战几乎是刹那间就颤栗地发出一声哀鸣。没了布料的遮挡，光屁股直接被打简直疼到无法形容。和其他工具不一样，鞭子稍一用力几乎是立刻能划出一道深深的痕迹。

王一博眼看着这条痕迹肿起来，感到身下人的颤抖，拍了拍他的腿根，“能自己摆姿势不？”

“不能！”小兔子偏要反抗，被夹住插翅难飞，吭哧一口从身后咬上王一博的腰。

腰部隐隐作痛的小狮子说不上多恼，反而感到一种捕猎的乐趣。

王一博放下肖战，就着人低头的姿势摁住人的腰，对方为了保持平衡只能双手撑墙。手上加了点力道，小屁股就自然地撅了起来。

“啪！啪！啪！”不怎么留力地几下抽了上去。

“呜哼.......”肖战哭着又把一只手伸到了后面，“呜....不打不打不打.......”

“手伸回去，不然打手心。”

“呜.......”肖战摸到屁股上几条鼓起的几道印迹，轻轻一碰就疼得要命，“这个太疼了.....”

王一博看他泪眼蒙蒙扯着自己胳膊可爱的很，但仍然故作严厉，“自己摆好，就不用鞭子。”

这条件听起来还不错，小兔子不情不愿地把手伸回去，翘了翘小屁股。

“腰下去。再下。撅高。”

“下不去了.....呜......”肖战艰难地扭头。

“转回去。”

“啪！啪！啪！”王一博狠狠的抽下去，像是强行要把肿起的地方拍下去一样，不一会整个小屁股就完全地肿了起来，看不出鞭痕了。

“哇......好疼.....呜呜.......”肖战疼地直抽抽。

“知道错了吗？”王一博重重扇了一巴掌。

“呜呜...知道.......”小兔子胡言乱语地认错，“错了.....”

“哪错了？”

“呜呜不知道、不知道哪错了！”肖战起身抹着泪，气都喘不匀。

王一博以为他又在耍赖，蹙了蹙眉。

“我一回来你就夹住我了，我什么都没干！呜呜呜......”小兔子滔天的委屈。

王一博扶额，果然不能和醉鬼讲道理。

这是什么金鱼记忆。

“你还不让、不让我打电话.....”肖战吸着鼻子。

王一博瞬间变了脸，“还打电话？”


End file.
